Conventionally, local resources are shared using plug-in functions of web browser or dedicated web browser in mobile environment.
Related art methods of sharing resources can arbitrarily access to and alter local resources, and cannot be controlled by a web browser. Therefore, the related art methods cannot be implemented using a standard web browser due to problem in security, and there is a burden in developing a separate web browser for each operation system.
Furthermore, in the related art methods of sharing resources, an attack by a phishing site that calls any local resources and acquires personal information may occur, and it is possible to alter messages between a web server and a user web browser or steal their roles, thereby causing weakness in security.
In addition, such a risk exists similarly even in the case where a malignant web browser is installed and used within a terminal, so that countermeasures are required.